


Seven Days 【Lofter转档】

by Topofwall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics), 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topofwall/pseuds/Topofwall
Summary: ！！！高虐预警！！！关于冬兵从掉下悬崖到被九头蛇带走之间经历。





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> ***写完之后的一些碎碎念  
> 关于这篇文，  
> 初衷是每次回顾队1和队2都感觉中间的那段空白让人想要填补出来。但是实际上开始写詹吧唧变冬吧唧之后，感觉自己体会和展现出来的痛苦没有Bucky实际经历的万分之一。
> 
> 中间有好几次都觉得太虐想放弃，但是总归是写完了，算是不圆满地填补了自己心目中的那段空白时光。
> 
> 当然啦，Seven Days的灵感是借了圣经传说，希望塑造一个七天之内Barnes重生为冬兵的故事。
> 
> 关于吧唧哥哥的称呼其实有小小的纠结，但最后还是选择了Barnes。因为私心里希望Bucky成为大盾的专属称呼www
> 
> 文笔太渣，张力不够。很多地方自己都很不满意，特别是吧唧哥哥被九头蛇带走那里太平静了QwQ。以后有机会一定会修改的。
> 
> 最后，谢谢观看和喜欢［鞠躬］。

Barnes是在近黄昏的时候醒来的。  
天色暗沉沉的，风雪一直没停。眼前的天空被黑云压得很沉闷，雪花不停地掉落，到脸上，到眼睛里。视野中还有一些干枯得枝丫，在灰黑得天空下显得更加缺乏生机。虽然没有太阳，但是从一点点暗下得天色中，Barnes推测大概已经是傍晚了。意味着自己至少躺在这里四个小时了，如果他没记错的话。  
Barnes感觉有些眩晕，可能是由于从高处摔下造成了脑震荡。整个躯干由于在雪地里埋了大半天已经没有了知觉，失去痛觉的Barnes觉得越来越困倦，大脑完全停止了运转，上下眼皮开始打架，而此时距离他苏醒才不过十分钟左右。在这种冰天雪地里睡着总归不是什么好事。想到这里，Barnes决定活动一下自己的四肢，既然自己大难不死，那么就应该积极地应对当下的困境。  
Barnes动了一下右腿，右腿已经被冻得发麻，要活动它可不是什么容易的事。他一边努力地控制右腿上的肌肉，一边回想发生了什么。他为什么会躺在这里？  
记忆中模糊地出现了一张脸，那个金发的傻小子一边伸着左手绝望地叫着“Bucky!”，一边在自己视线中迅速远离消失；还有火车的轰隆隆的声音停留在脑海中。  
噢噢，想起来了，自己在执行一项任务——成功地“找回”了自己的右腿之后，Barnes将注意力放到了左腿上——和咆哮突击队的战友以及他的Steve，为了找到乘火车逃离的左拉博士。  
由远至近传来秃鹰的叫声，Barnes皱了皱眉，他不喜欢这种不详的声音。同时他试着抬了一下右胳膊，谢天谢地，它还能听自己指挥。说起来之前列车上执行任务的时候，出现的那些机器人大个子真是让人始料未及，希望Steve能够平平安安地完成任务回到总部。不过——Barnes想到这里，自嘲地笑了一下——他的Steve现在可不是当初那个傻小子了，现在作为美国队长的他已经是整个国家在战争中的强心剂和坚实的信仰。他值得这些，从他每次在小巷子里不服输地和大个子打架时，Barnes就知道，这个傻小子值得这些。Barnes一边笑着回想着，一边尝试地转动了一下颈部。朝右侧躺了太久他的肩颈肌肉已经僵硬了。伴随着骨头咔咔咔的声音，他将头转向了左边。  
然后Barnes看见了一滩血，渗进了周围的雪里，染红一片触目惊心。  
Barnes告诉自己冷静，这应该是意料之中的。他不像Steve，没有注射过血清，从那样高的地方跌下来能生还就是万幸了不能指望还能毫发无损。Barnes调整着呼吸以及心态，想要撑起身子来检查伤口位置，作为一名军人，他应该保持冷静让自己最大可能自救。这种脆弱的平静维持到Barnes瞄向自己的左臂，原本应该是被蓝色棉衣包裹住的胳膊处空荡荡的什么也没有，随着动作，截面中的血又开始外流，截面处横断的骨头和肌肉被血染得一片狼藉。血水渗进雪堆里，残忍的红色迅速蔓延开去。  
头顶的秃鹰叫得更响亮了。  
“不，不，不不不……”Barnes深深吸一口气，然后鼓起腮帮子吐出来，他的眼睛有些茫然，带着渐渐蔓延出的恐慌，“不不不，天哪，不……”声音里带着呜咽，在胸腔里闷闷地发出。  
他无助地倒回雪地，感觉到喉咙里升起一股血腥味，应该内脏也有破裂，然而Barnes已经无暇顾及。他茫然地躺在雪堆里，试着动了动左侧的残臂，剧痛让他差点晕过去。  
“嘘嘘……嘘……”Barnes的额头渗出些冷汗，他发出一些无意义的声音，慢慢放松身体。  
天已经完全暗了下来，风雪小了一些。稍微恢复一点神智的Barnes觉得自己可能撑不到明天中午。Steve完成任务回总部至少要到明天下午，然后报告，出动救援部队，可能要到后天了。  
这意味着，他可能见不到Steve了。再也见不到那个金发傻小子了。Barnes想象着他冲进左拉的车厢，抓到了九头蛇的左拉博士，然后带回后方总部。啊，总部附近有一家小酒馆，咆哮突击队完成任务后总爱在那里喝一杯，那里的姑娘都很热情，那里还有个巨大的壁炉，把整个酒馆都照得暖洋洋的……  
Barnes闭上了眼睛，他实在太困了。失踪的左臂让他失去了一大半挣扎和求生的动力。他的身体让他休息一会儿，于是他照做了。  
夜晚降临，乌云被刮开不少露出了澄澈的蓝黑色的天空，秃鹰也不再盘旋，停留在附近的枯枝上小憩。Barnes安静地躺在那里，蓝色的棉袄和红色的雪水交织，在白色的雪地上显得鲜艳而绝望。


	2. Second Day

Barnes本来已经做好准备再也醒不过来，然而他醒了过来。他也不知道自己睡了多久，该死的天气还是那样阴沉让人不清楚时间。也许是之前自己移动了一下左臂，又或许是身体里的应激激素消退殆尽导致之前压抑的疼痛全部恢复，Barnes深刻地感受到几乎每一块肌肉和骨头都在向自己哀鸣，他想他是被痛醒的。  
不同于上次醒来的麻木与疲倦，此刻身体的剧痛让他难以再次安眠。从皮肉 的外伤到内脏的损坏，这种感觉仿佛自己被从内到外拆开又缝合。特别是左臂……Barnes不敢看向自己的左臂，即使他的肩颈肌肉由于长期右转而酸痛不已，他仍然没有勇气再往左侧看一眼。  
也许是忍耐疼痛太过于消耗体力，冰天雪地里Barnes竟然感觉自己出了一身冷汗，他有些渴了，于是他挪动一下头部含了一口积雪进嘴里。  
他也许会被饿死。  
这个念头从Barnes的脑海中一闪而过——也许在身上的伤口恶化致命或者血流过多之前，他会因为饥饿和寒冷而死掉。上帝！Barnes恶狠狠地咧咧嘴，这种死法太可悲了。  
随着时间的推移，饥饿感逐渐变成了一种难以摆脱的空茫和疼痛席卷全身。Barnes想到了小时候，那个时候战争还没有席卷自己的国家。  
他和父母刚刚搬到纽约的布鲁克林，他在门口蹬上鞋子准备出门在新街区四处逛逛之前，衣服的后领被母亲扯住，“Hey！小士兵，在你出去把裤腿蹭满泥浆之前，先帮我个忙！” ，然后一筐刚出炉还冒着热气的烤面包被塞进怀里，“把它们送到隔壁Rogers家，昨天搬家他们母子俩帮了我们很大的忙。”  
“噢，好吧。”Barnes挑着眉毛瘪瘪嘴，听话地接过篮子。  
“别这么不情愿！”Barnes夫人笑着道，“昨天你应该看到了，Rogers家也有一个儿子，和你差不多大，你们会成为很好的朋友的。”  
“噢，我知道，我看到了，”Barnes从墙上取下自己的外套和帽子，“就是那个看起来不到5英尺的小个子！我担心找他出去玩不到两分钟他就会摔一个大跟头然后哭着回家～”一边说着，Barnes一边迅速提上篮子出门跑远，将母亲不满的声音隔在门后。  
Barnes吹着口哨在布鲁克林的街区闲逛。不久前他去到了邻居家单薄的小屋将面包交给了Rogers夫人，然后开始漫无目的地开始探索这片全新领域，十多岁的少年好奇心总是无穷无尽，陌生的街道和行人有莫大的吸引力。Barnes灵活地绕过街角卖艺的流浪汉，并给他丢了几个钱币，然后转进一个小巷。  
随着越来越深入小巷，Barnes的脚步逐渐放慢，双手也从裤兜里拿了出来。他仿佛听到了的争执的声音。他走了过去，看见三个青年在埋首踢打地上的一个小身影。  
“嘿！嘿！都停下！”Barnes未作多想便冲上前去扯开其中一个人往他膝盖上使劲来了一脚。青年大叫着趴在地上，其他两人也停住了动作回过头看着他。  
“你们也想尝尝这滋味吗？”Barnes对着他们比了比拳头，“我的拳头可是不会放水的。”说着朝着迎面过来的青年鼻梁上招呼了一拳，自己险险躲过对方的拳头。伸手抓住对方支过来的手臂使劲一扯，然后膝盖用力撞击对方的腹部。青年惨叫一声蹲在地上，然后被另外两人扶起。三人骂骂咧咧地离开了，其中一个还被Barnes从身后照着屁股再补了一脚。  
“蠢货。”Barnes嗤笑着摇摇头，转过身，刚才趴在地上的人已经站了起来。小小的身板站的笔直，留着淤青的脸上写满倔强。小个子说到：“谢谢你！不过我刚才马上就要反击了，如果你不来，我也可以打跑他们。”  
Barnes看了一会儿眼前的小个子，然后微笑着歪着头：“嗯，我猜也是这样，那三个蠢货完全不可能是你的对手，对吧！”然后他在小个子惊讶的眼神中向前迈了一步，伸出手：“嘿！我叫James Barnes。”  
“我叫Steve, Steve Rogers。”对方也伸出手来握住。  
“我知道。”Barnes弯起眼睛笑。他觉得他应该收回之前给母亲说的话，这个小个子绝对不会随随便便就摔倒然后哭着回家，总有一天，他甚至会跑在所有人前面。  
后来，Steve得知Barnes是自己的邻居，邀请他到自己家吃饭。Steve家里很窄，Barnes在同龄人中个子算比较壮的，他缩在小小的餐桌旁显得有些局促。然而他毫不在意。Rogers夫人做得一手好菜，汤和土豆泥这样普通的晚餐经Rogers夫人之手变得异常美味，就着自己送过来的面包，Barnes感觉这顿晚餐十分完美。他们围坐在小餐桌旁，桌子中央的蜡烛散发着昏黄的光，他和Steve开着玩笑，一切都那样温馨和美好……  
狂风呼啸的声音让Barnes恋恋不舍地从回忆中回过神来。饥饿感已经消退了，疼痛也减轻了不少。取而代之的是乏力和疲惫。Barnes终于还是扭头看了看自己的左臂，截面已经不再流血了，那本来是手臂的位置就那样空荡荡地什么也没有。Barnes小声地呜咽了几声，然后便没有力气再更多地宣泄内心的无助和恐惧，流出的眼泪在面颊和眼睫上结成了霜，糊住了视线。  
他快要死了，他不想就这样死掉，但是他也不想再忍受这样的恐惧。然而他什么也做不了，甚至没有力气再挪动自己的肢体，他只能躺在雪堆中，安静而被动地承受命运带给他最后的磨难和煎熬。


	3. Third Day

Barnes第三次在这片该死的雪地上醒来，是被列车通过的声音吵醒。黎明时分森林的寂静被高处列车奔驰而过的呼啸声打破。  
列车，列车……  
Barnes一动不动地闭眼躺在那里，希望自己的思绪和意识也能够被列车带走。经过了两天的折磨，最开始内心存有的侥幸和乐观已经荡然无存，他已经不再期望有任何人能够发现自己，或者自己还有任何机会逃离这片该死的森林。即使伤口被严寒冻住暂时不再流血，自己还是会在饥寒交迫中死在这片雪地中，甚至可能永远不会有人发现自己的遗体。也许Steve那个傻小子、以及其他的战友将来也许还会不时悼念自己，然而永远不会有人知道这位战争中光荣牺牲的士兵在死前最渴望的只是一片涂满黄油的面包片，哦，如果能再搭配一杯热牛奶那是再好不过。  
……  
不过，也许并不是全无希望——在Barnes感觉到有脚步声靠近的时候他如是想到。久违的，厚重的靴子踩着积雪的声音，让Barnes几乎死寂的心又一次腾起生存的欲望。他听着脚步声一点点靠近，好像不只一个人。  
是救援队么？是Steve申请部队派遣救援队来搜寻自己了么？谢天谢地！自己撑到了这一刻！命运对自己总算不是毫不留情面。  
脚步声越来越近，Barnes似乎已经能听到那些人说话的声音。可是，该死！自己掉落的位置在一块高地下方，正处在峭壁的阴影中，这么一来就算救援队的人走到自己的头顶，都有可能无法发现矮崖下的自己。  
该死！不能这样，他不能就这样错过这个唯一的获救机会。左侧的残臂没有知觉使不上力，Barnes咬咬牙挥舞着右臂想借助惯性翻过身子。此刻他就像一直死角朝天的可怜的昆虫，拼尽最后的力气去争取一线生机。Barnes压着自己断掉的左臂翻过了身子，伤口被再次压迫的同感让他几乎昏厥。Barnes埋头咬了一大口雪来让自己保持清醒，接着开始一边用嘶哑的嗓子呼救一边慢慢朝峭壁的阴影外挪动。  
他快没有时间了。  
Barnes听到救援队的脚步已经几乎到达自己的头顶。该死！为什么他不能发出更响的声音！为什么他不能动作更快一点！Barnes咬牙加快了动作，这让他眼前阵阵发黑。由于体力透支，他现在根本不可能发出声音让救援人员听到。  
Barnes抬眼看了看，自己离阴影边缘已经很接近了。天亮得很快，不知不觉间，阳光已经将明暗处之间的界限突显的愈发清晰。一线之隔，阴影中是属于死亡的潮湿，而阴影之外，是生，是希望，是天堂。而这天堂，正在慢慢向Barnes靠近。眼睛勉强适应了积雪映射出的亮光，Barnes看见了处于光亮中的树干，和它周围暴露出来的石头，这些都是制造声响的绝佳工具。五米，三米，两米……再快一点，再快一点！  
搜救人员还在附近搜寻，还有机会，只要抓紧，还有时间。Barnes隐隐听到头顶对讲机里传来声音，有人回答：“编号ES0920，未找到救援对象。”  
该死！快！快一点，还有一点！当Barnes的手指触碰到阳光和融雪时，他听到了救援分队集合的声音。不不不！Barnes在心里不停祈祷，他的头已经露出了阴影。老天，拜托你们再往峭壁下看一眼！求求你们！——他现在半个身子都暴露在阳光下了，他还在奋力往前爬，想要接近那棵该死的树！  
士兵们动作利落，迅速集合在了一起，领队向对讲机里简要汇报了任务，然后率领分队准备离开。Barnes用力捶击着雪地，发出最后的嘶哑的呼救。积雪极好的吸音性能将Barnes最后的希望抹灭得一干二尽。  
他仿佛再也动不了了，之前的行为仿佛将他的力气耗竭。他就静静地趴在那片雪地上，听着逐渐远去的脚步声，树林又逐渐恢复了之前的寂静。高处传来又一列火车开过的轰隆隆的声响，Barnes只一动不动地趴在那里，任由眼泪流进雪地里，消失得一干二净。


	4. Forth Day

今天的天气有些阴沉，暗色的云压得很低，大雪下个不停，呜呜的风声让整个树林躁动不安。  
Barnes一直没有完全清醒过来，失血过多、疼痛、饥饿、体力耗竭、绝望、发烧，这些都让Barnes没有力气再睁开眼睛。他觉得自己快要死了，战争还没有结束，总部不可能再花费更多力气再次出动救援队来救援自己。也就是说，在不久之前，他错过了自己唯一获救的机会，他想抬起手揉揉自己的眼睛或者随便干点别的什么，但是他连做这个动作的力气都没有。Barnes感到意外的平静，他没有力气伤心，没有力气愤怒，没有力气再去争取活下去的权利。他以往一直认为自己是个还算乐观的人，然而经历了之前地狱般的几天后，Barnes开始觉得，够了，一切是真的结束了，他现在已经感觉不到饥饿和寒冷，他只是觉得很困，他现在想做的只剩好好睡一觉，然后在睡梦中死去。  
……  
Bucky觉得眼皮很热，迷迷糊糊之间他感觉有湿湿的东西搭在自己额头，很好地缓解了他的头痛。Barnes费力睁开眼睛，印入眼帘的是一张充满担忧的脸。  
“嘿，Steve！”Barnes认出了脸的主人，费力地想撑起身子做起来，“这是哪里？”  
他想起来，这是在Steve刚把自己从纳粹的实验台上就回总部的时候。左拉实验的后遗症在Barnes回到总部一天之后爆发了，Barnes醒来觉得浑身又热又疼，根本没办法起床。  
“Bucky你醒了！”Steve的神情非常焦虑，“这里是总部医院。你感觉好些了么？你今天早上的状况糟糕透了。”  
“我好些了,”Barnes觉得清醒了一些，“天哪，我这是……发烧了？”  
Steve仍然保持着如临大敌的表情点了点头，伸手摸了摸Barnes的脸颊和额头，发现体温回降了才松了口气，“Bucky你需要再躺会儿，现在还不要坐起来。”  
“天哪，”Barnes松劲倒回枕头上，“发烧？这可是你的风格。”  
Steve挑挑眉不置可否。从旁边床头柜上拿起一杯水，然后伸手想要帮Bucky坐起来。  
“哇哦！你这是在照顾九十岁的老奶奶么？”Barnes大惊小怪地抱怨，但还是很听话地在Steve的帮助下坐了起来。“我现在好多了Steve，比刚才好多了。”  
“我知道，我知道。”Steve喃喃自语般说道，眼睛低垂，“我只是，我只是……Bucky让我照顾你一会儿吧。你知道的，从你去战场后发生了太多事，我在九头蛇的实验台上发现你的时候，我真的……我原本以为你死了Bucky。”  
Barnes安安静静地听Steve前言不搭后语地说个不停，会想到了他们上学的时候，Steve因为身体弱经常旷课，Rogers太太白天又必须出去工作，所以照顾小Steve的任务就自然落到了Barnes头上。在无数个清晨，Steve迷迷糊糊地醒来时，第一个看到的总是Barnes。Barnes会帮他坐起身子，然后递给他装了药的杯子。然后Steve的病就会神奇地转好，仿佛Barnes施了什么魔法。  
Barnes从记忆中回过神来，看见Steve也在出神。他们对视一眼，知道对方刚刚都记起了相同的往事。Steve低下头，率先轻轻笑了出来。  
Barnes也跟着笑出声：“嘿Steve，我以前给你说过的有关魔法的蠢事你不会真的……”  
“好了闭嘴吧。”Steve恼羞成怒道，然后上前轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰Barnes的嘴唇。“魔法有时是真的有用。”  
“是么？那么要不再来一次，说不定我就可以立即跳下床去战斗了？”  
“战斗还暂时不允许，不过我想我不介意再来一次……”Steve轻笑着倾身过去。  
……  
再次醒来，已经临近午夜，风小了很多但是雪还没有停。Barnes睁开眼睛看了看黑色的天空，却意外地听见远处传来人或动物活动的声响。会在夜晚来到树林的会是谁？是总部再次派救援队来了么？但是这么短时间内连续派遣两只救援队的可能性太小。  
不管是谁，这是Barnes再次可能获救的机会。内心深处熄灭的火苗又复燃，也许，上帝对自己并不是那样残酷。


	5. Fifth day

对讲机发出了沙沙的声音，有人压着嗓子回应：“第六分队HT14……找到搜索对象……”  
然后Barnes醒了。  
他睁开眼睛，是灰蒙蒙的天，厚重的云层后透出一缕微弱的阳光。雪里夹带着一点冰晶，不停地落下砸在他的脸上、身上。Barnes稍微撑起头视线下移，不远处站着一个人，正对着拿着对讲机通话。通过陌生的军队制服，Barnes断定这肯定不会是总部派遣的救援部队。似乎是苏联军队？他们为何会来到西伯利亚这片树林深处？他们找自己的目的是什么？最重要的是，他们是敌是友？  
一连串问题让Barnes有些头痛。而他现在连动一动手指的力气都没有，只能一动不动地躺在原地，仿佛一只等待命运审判的待宰羔羊。  
伤痛和寒冷让Barnes又一次陷入昏迷——不过他能够撑到现在已经是个奇迹了，这已经是他落下悬崖的第几天了？他似乎能够看见Steve后悔悲痛的模样，他似乎能够听到自己的空棺被抬进教堂时悲壮安宁的葬礼音乐。Steve……一想到Steve，他的心又被揪起。没有自己之后，那小子能搞定一切吗？战斗时还有没有人在身侧保护他，战斗后的小酒馆还有没有人陪他喝酒聊天？  
Barnes再度醒来时，身边已经围了两三个人，他们在用俄语低声交流着什么。Barnes努力分辨，从只言片语里听见了左拉的名字。  
左拉？他们是左拉的人？老天，九头蛇！他们是九头蛇的人！  
身边的人交头接耳片刻，然后对着远处开始招手。Barnes现在只想逃离这里，他不敢想象落入九头蛇手里自己会遭受什么——是继续的实验还是酷刑的折磨？他不明白现在残缺不全奄奄一息的自己对九头蛇还有什么用处，他现在大脑已经完全被恐惧占领，唯一能想到的就是逃离这里。而可悲的是，他现在甚至无法挪动自己的胳膊。  
雪地上又传来由远至近的脚步声，在Barnes身旁站定。然后Barnes听见了左拉的声音，仿佛冰冷的蟒蛇缓缓缠绕上脖颈，让人窒息。  
“Barnes中士，”左拉弯腰凑近Barnes半睁的双眼，咧嘴笑道，“好久不见。”  
不，不，快滚开。Barnes的呼吸越来越困难，身上所有的细胞都仿佛在让他逃离，然而他却动弹不得。  
左拉对着士兵挥挥手，立即有人上前托起Barnes仅剩的胳膊，然后拖着他开始移动。断臂在雪地上摩擦，已经麻木的伤口又传来剧痛。然而Barnes仿佛感受不到这些，他整个人都被再次落入九头蛇手中的恐惧占领。过往被做实验、被洗脑、被注射不明液体的恐怖精力再次侵入脑海。  
Barnes隐隐听到左拉拿着对讲机在说些什么，他的意识再次逐渐模糊。陷入昏迷之前，他记忆起在九头蛇后方被Steve营救的情景，Steve用手轻轻拍了拍自己的头颈，Steve的手掌干燥而温暖。  
That little guy from Brooklyn… don’t like to run away from a fight.  
I’m following him…  
I’m following him…  
断臂的伤口里流出新的鲜血，在雪地上拖曳留下突兀的痕迹。血渗入血水之中，悄无声息蔓延开来，构成了一片猩红的绝望。


	6. Sixth Day

Barnes模糊感觉右手臂上传来刺痛，然后他发现自己的意识越来越清醒。他逐渐能感受到周围的声响，逐渐有光线透过眼皮渗透进来。他听到有很多人在自己周围走动，时不时会有人压低声音交流，有机械运转的声音，检测体征的仪器在耳边响个不停。他感觉残缺的左臂传来震动感，他感觉有冰凉的液体通过左手背上的针头流入血管。  
他逐渐感到有力气睁开眼睛。慢慢有光线闯入视野，然后，然后他看到了电锯，小巧的、精致的医用电锯，一寸寸地、不容反抗地刺进自己的左肩，震动感更明显了，细小的血末在电锯的切割下翻飞进空气里。  
而Barnes却感觉不到疼痛。他尚未有足够的力气大叫，所以只能小声地呜咽着转过头去。由于肢体被牢牢地固定在手术台上，头部成了Barnes唯一自由的地方。无论对接下来发生的事情有多恐惧，他能做的只有别过头去，逃避，同时忍受。他只能忍受，对于这些遭遇，他能做的，只有默默忍受。  
震动声停了下来，Barnes觉得胃在翻腾，除了恶心他没有其他任何感觉。麻醉药物的作用让他的感官像是蒙了一层纱。  
四周寂静了一会儿，然后左拉来了。他仍然是咧嘴微笑的样子，Barnes从左拉厚厚的镜片反光中看见了自己狼狈绝望的模样——他想不明白为什么左拉能够重获自由。  
左拉朝穿着白大褂的人挥挥手，然后原本头顶输液的透明葡萄糖袋子被取下，换成了蓝色的可怖液体。Barnes沉默地看着蓝色的液体顺着导管留下，消失在自己的手背里。  
左拉及时地开口：“Barnes中士，感谢您为战争和科技的付出，我们都知道，这两者是相辅相成的。而您的存在，将成为推动历史前进的关键。您的牺牲——当然包括您那可怜的手臂——将永远被铭记。”  
左拉拿起针头，缓缓将麻醉药物推入Barnes动脉中。Barnes用最后的力气撑起头，张开嘴发出困兽般嘶哑的声音，像是急切的询问。  
“Barnes中士，您放心。Rogers队长对我的逮捕任务是成功的，美国队长不顾一切地对抗九头蛇、战胜纳粹的壮举将被载入史册。”  
任务是成功的……这是什么意思。Barnes眼前突然黑暗一篇，失力摔回了手术台。  
Barnes听见有人一直在叫自己，是Steve的声音。他努力向前跑想要追上声音的主人，但是声音却越来越远。四周的空气变得炙热，他不断奔跑想要逃离这个地狱一般的地方，但是空间似乎没有尽头。Barnes的内心越来越焦灼，他仿佛被困住了，热乎乎的空气仿佛生出了无数双手死死地抓住他，撕裂他。从左臂，到脊椎，到整个背部，他被完全地撕裂，剧痛让他忍不住嘶吼。  
然后他又被粗鲁地拼凑起来。  
头顶开始落下水珠，很好地缓解了Barnes的焦灼。他抬起头，挚友拿着小时候家里浇花用的喷壶在浇灌自己。他还是那样瘦瘦小小的样子。Barnes稍微平静了下来，停止了吼叫和流泪……  
等等……挚友……那是……那是，他是Steve！老天！自己刚才差点忘了Steve的名字！他痛苦地抱住头部，头痛像猛兽一样向他袭来。他感到刚才被撕裂的似乎不只有自己的身体，还有该死的脑子。  
他瞪大眼睛不停落泪，他大吼一声想要摆脱这种无措。  
然后他弄醒了自己……  
他睁开眼，心里的焦灼仿佛烈焰一样逐渐吞噬着自己。他看见自己抬起了左臂，那是一块金属制成的肢体。他能感受到左臂的灵活和强壮，但是他不能、也不想控制其行动。心口的火焰仿佛烧进肺叶，将要冲破喉咙窜出口中。他再也控制不了自己。  
Barnes蓦然瞪大眼睛，神情狰狞，金属臂猛然抬起，掐住了离自己最近的一个实验员。剧烈动作让Barnes不仅感到左肩快要撕裂开，后背脊椎仿佛也快要断裂。  
这种直冲大脑的痛楚让Barnes有些茫然，他还来不及适应调整自己的身体。四面八方已经赶来许多人，他们慌乱而粗鲁地将Barnes重新按回手术台。重新固定住他的四肢。  
然后实验员拿着注射器冲上前，将针头重重扎入Barnes体内。  
他再次昏睡过去。


	7. Seventh Day

猛烈的电击带来直冲大脑的剧痛，Barnes面目狰狞地想要离开手术台，然后又被束缚带重重拽回。每一次要进行新的实验前，Barnes都会被这样唤醒。  
短短一天，那些穿着白大褂的九头蛇已经把Barnes改造得体无完肤。从蓝色的注射液、到铁臂、到钉入关节的加固金属、到装入腹部的自动爆炸装置，现在的Barnes已经成为了一部优良的人性兵器，富有力量、灵活并且受到控制。  
“那么接下来，就是服从。”左拉在十小时前笑着对Barnes说到。然后指挥其他人搬来一个仪器，他们小心翼翼地固定住Barnes的头部，然后连通了电流。  
那是Barnes并不愿意过多回忆的经历。剧痛已经不再可怕，真正可怕的是半梦半醒之间Barnes发现自己开始渐渐遗忘。忘了参军的经历、忘了童年每天穿行的布鲁克林小巷、忘了自己，甚至忘了Steve。  
他在白色的、空茫和灼热的密闭空间里，又仿佛变回曾经稚嫩的少年。他眼睁睁地看着自己的家人、同伴、自己的Steve逐渐远离，他只能紧紧抱住自己的脑袋痛哭流涕，仿佛抱着一个易碎的梦。  
每一次醒来，都会有一个人对着自己用俄语念着固定的单词。接下去是催眠和行为训练。这一系列漫长而复杂的过程，他们称之为“mind control”。  
……  
Barnes沉默地躺在手术台上，不间断的洗脑让他变得阴沉而安静。仪器再次被固定在Barnes的脑袋上，Barnes默默地咬着牙想要在这场没有尽头的战争中再撑久一点。  
……  
Barnes感觉自己躺在柔软的地上，不断有闪回的往事让他茫然而无措。他伸手想要握住一块记忆的碎片，却握住了一只干燥温暖的手。他拼命睁开眼，是Steve正微笑着无奈地看着自己。  
他跟着Steve缓慢地前行，身侧不断闪回着模糊的画面和声音——他看到了童年在街道奔跑的自己、给自己烤面包的母亲、和自己打架的孩子头；然后是第一次撞见Steve的情景，和Steve一块儿上学或者溜进电影院看电影，感恩节的时候自己的母亲邀请Rogers太太和Steve一同来吃晚餐；他有时会陪着Steve去送报纸，然后在Steve偷偷把剩下的报纸塞进鞋后跟的时候大声笑他；他参军前的那个晚上，Steve倔强的眼睛里有世界上最美的光芒；Steve把他们从九头蛇总部救回之后，Steve红着脸亲吻病床上的自己的模样。  
Barnes不禁微笑了起来。从接受洗脑以来，Barnes无数次造访这片梦境，但这是第一次他在这个空茫的空间里感到平和与舒适。  
Bucky跟随Steve停下脚步，眼前是一个黑匣子。身侧飞驰而过的片段纷纷进入了匣子中。  
“我只能陪你到这里了，Bucky。”Steve转过身，眉眼里全是温柔与心碎，“对不起Bucky，但是我只能陪你到这里了。”  
“嘘嘘嘘……没事。”Barnes微笑着，他很感激梦境中Steve为自己做的一切。他想伸手在拥抱Steve，但对方却化成一片虚影。  
“Bucky，我……”  
“我知道你尽力了，Steve。”Barnes拼命止住眼泪，以免表现得太像个小姑娘。  
“Steve。”他最后一次叫道。  
Steve慎重地跨进黑匣子，冲他点点头。Bucky知道自己没有时间了，甚至没有时间再做好好的告别。  
他走上前，关上了盖子。将往事和Steve一同封存，然后放进心里最深处的角落，希望有一天能让他们重新充盈自己的内心。  
……  
“желание（渴望），ржавчина（生锈），семнадцать（十七），рассвет（黎明），печь（火炉）……”Barnes睁开了眼睛，眼睛里空无一物。  
“……девять（九），доброта（善良），домой（回家），один（一），грузовик（货车），солдат（士兵）。”发声者合上了本子。Barnes的神情爆发出狠戾。  
“请吩咐。”


End file.
